Godzilla:Road to Kingship Episode 4
'Goddess of Infant Island' is the fourth episode of Godzilla:Road to Kingship written by MechaZero101. Plot Godzilla roams Infant Island, the island's landscape was different, it was beautiful, the sun was setting, Godzilla watched the beauty of his world. Battra was still heading for Infant Island, upon reaching the island, Battra started to look for his sister's temple, Battra flew towards it. Godzilla decided that it was time to head back, Godzilla stood up and yawned, before heading to the temple himself, not knowing the danger that is there. The Shobijin screamed in fear as they saw Battra, the two fairies wondered where Godzilla was, Mothra wouldn't be able to protect them now as she is still in her cocoon. Battra was ready to destroy the temple, while Mothra and her fairies still inside it, until a blue beam hit the dark moth, it was Godzilla! Godzilla roared at Battra, telling him to leave, but Battra follows his own rules, Battra fired his Prism Beams at Godzilla, which proved to be able to damage Godzilla, Battta flew at Godzilla and slashed at him with his limbs and bit him before firing some more Prism Beams at Godzilla, knocking him down. Godzilla stood up and fired his atomic breath at Battra, knocking him away, Godzilla got ready to do battle again with Battra, but then Godzilla was hit from behind by Battra's Prism Beams, right in the neck, Godzilla roared in pain and fell down, Battra was victorious. The Shobijin were very afraid as Godzilla was their last hope, but Mothra's cocoon started to glow and crack, blinding light filled the temple and the whole island afterwards, a giant moth like creature made out of pure light flew up in the sku, until revealing itself as the Guardian Goddess of Infant Island, Mothra. Mothra wasn't fond of Battra's doing, and soon challenged her dark brother, Battra's attention was shifted from finishing off Godzilla to fighting Mothra, which gave Godzilla some time to rest and heal up while the two moths do battle with each other. Mothra and Battra flew high into the sky, Battra fired the first shot by attacking Mothra with his Prism Beams, to which Mothra countered with her Antennae Beams, Battra flew to Mothra and slashed at her with his wings, to which Mothra dodged and fired Antennae Beams at Battra's under belly, Battra fired some more Prism Beams, Mothra flapped her wings repeatedly, golden particles started to appear and Battra's own attack was sent back at him, aending him falling to the ground. Battra fell down, and Mothra flew down ro him, Battra flew to again ready to challenge Mothra once again until he stopped, Battra's body started to crack, from the openings shined a bright blue light, Battra then explodes with a beam going through him, the beam's source is then revealed to be Godzilla who used his Spiral Ray against the dark moth. Mothra flew over to Godzilla and healed his wounds, Mothra's fairies thanked Godzilla for helping them save their Island, Godzilla asked them if they know any information that might help him on his journey to become King of the Monsters, Mothra and her fairies mentioned a pterodactyl-like monster called Rodan, living in Birth Island, Godzilla set out to meet the so-called Monster of the Skies, and swims away as the sun rises again. Trivia *In the original unfinished draft for G:RtK, Mothra and Godzilla would develop a liking to each other and become lovers, this idea was scrapped because of many users expressing how cringy it was, and Zero wanting to implement Gojirin into the story. Category:Universe 101 Category:Godzilla:Road to Kingship Category:Godzilla:Road to Kingship Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:MechaZero's stories